The Museum
by Sporkey Anonymous
Summary: COMPLETE. In NY there are monsters. They don't look it, but they'll behave just the same. For the 4 brothers, they're seen as monsters. They're nothing however, compared to some. Looks are decieving. 2ND PLACE 'BEST HORROR' IN 2005 FanFiction COMPETITION.
1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note: **Alright. I was originally gonna wait until I had this story finished before I posted it but...I got impatient. Eh-heh. :B So, I'll upload a little...just for a taste. This story will only be 5 chapters long, counting the prologue. I dunno if i'll add an epilogue...I may if I chicken out of my original idea.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Eastmanand Laird do. But boy howdy...I'd be the happiest person alive ifI did. :P

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13, for a mild sensual scene. That's about it.

* * *

**WARNING:** THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE WEAK OF HEART. EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED, AND PLEASE TRY TO BE OPEN-MINDED WHEN READING THIS. THIS IS NOT MEANT FOR EVERYBODY, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING REALLY ANGSTY, OR THE HORROR GENRE, DONT READ THIS. (Okay, I need to do that. If I don't, ppl will read this and get pissed off.)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

She was a college student. And she was beautiful.

From his lounging position on the couch adjacent to her, he studied her meticulously. The TV was on, buzzing quietly across the room, but it did not interest him. Whenever she was with him, nothing really seemed to interest him.

Nothing but her.

Sitting in her cushioned office chair in a beige-colored, silk nightie, she was reading over her notes for tomorrow's morning exam. Slowly, her mouth moved mutely while her eyes skimmed over the papers, memorizing the pages and pages of biology notes. Absently one of her hands rose to tuck several loose locks of hair behind her ear, her fingers combing through the thick, sandy blonde strands for a moment before dropping back into her lap. Her other hand hovered above her papers, traveling along the lines of scribbled letters as she read. Faintly, through her now closed lips, he could hear her humming something, and with a widening grin he turned off the television that was trying to distract him, tossing the remote to the floor.

"You're doing it again."

The humming stopped abruptly and she sighed a small smile, still reading.

"Doing what?"

He answered with a chuckle. Even though she had mastered the English language, he could still hear her origins in her words. The 'what' of her question had a Ukrainian inflection, and after 5 years of living in the U.S., she still spoke with a slight accent.

"You're humming."

Idly pushing his thick body into the sitting position, he leaned back and rested his arms over the top of the couch, watching her swivel in her wobbly office chair. She peered at him suspiciously, a smile threatening to curl her red-glossed lips.

"I was not."

God. Her accent was so lovely.

"Ida. Hun. You _were_. You always hum when you're concentrating."

Before she could dispute it further, the smile that she had been fighting broke free. She laughed softly, and covered her now-rosy cheeks with her open palms.

"I forget I am doing it. Was I annoying?"

He loved that smile. He adored it. It made his day if he could make her smile just once.

"Annoying? Please, Ida. It takes more than that."

With a devious grin he stood up, long enough to reach over and pull her chair back with him to the couch, ignoring her laugh-filled protests. He stopped her chair just inches from the couch, and sat back down, her knees between his.

"You're monster, Leonardo. Pulling me away from my studies to harass me. I should be mad."

To antagonize her more, he feigned a frightful shudder, holding his fingers to his mouth.

"No…!"

His over exaggeration earned him a low giggle from her. He was playing. He knew he didn't normally behave this way, but tonight he felt so good. She made him so comfortable. On impulse Leonardo snaked his arms out around her waist to pull her close, burying his broad mouth and nose into her neck to nuzzle affectionately.

"Leo!"

With another giggle she relaxed in his arms, adjusting herself into a comfortable position in his lap, allowing him to touch her. He leaned in to her more, angling his head so his mouth could find the soft cartilage of her right ear, slipping his tongue out to tease it gently. He felt her skin prickle under his hands that were wandering across her bare back and he smiled against her soft skin, smelling the vanilla-scented body-wash on her skin that she had used hours earlier. Ida's hands trailed along his biceps as he cradled her body affectionately, and soon her hand came up to cup his cheek, guiding his head closer to hers, so their lips could meet. They lingered in the soft kiss for several moments before Ida pulled away. She ran her palm across the back of his cheek and head and gave him a loving smile.

"It's late. Your family worries."

Leonardo caressed her back gently through her silk nightgown, well aware of the time. It had only been a few hours since he had left, but the clock on the far wall was clicking closer and closer to eleven o'clock. Although several years had passed since he had a curfew, Leonardo still did not like to stay out late. Being the leader has its' disadvantages. He had to set a good example, even though it may interfere with his plans. He had to be responsible, and make sure his family was okay and taken care of. Unfortunately, this meant his love life could not be his first priority.

Smiling up at his Ukrainian lover, he sighed. That didn't mean he wanted to go home, however. He had spent almost a year with this woman. And he was still infatuated.

"I know. And I'm assuming your sister comes home soon, huh?"

Ida nodded solemnly, sliding off his lap and to her feet.

"In one hour. When the museum closes."

The tone in Ida's voice reminded Leonardo of how well the two sisters got along. Idania and Marika. He knew they only shared an apartment because of money troubles, and for the museum two streets down that their father recently bought; they both worked there. Ida and her sister were fraternal twins, but twins or not, Ida couldn't stand her sister. And the feeling was mutual.

Now on his feet and strapping on his sheathed _katanas_, the Turtle ambled out of the living room and into her darkened bedroom, heading toward the window with Ida following behind him. He paused and turned around, catching Ida in his arms and hugging her. The smell of her shampoo greeted his nostrils slowly, and he kissed her hair.

"I'll be back this weekend, alright? Just call when you're ready, and I'll be over before you can hang-up the phone."

Leonardo's thick fingers gingerly pulled up Ida's chin, letting her hazel

eyes find his. She gazed at him warily, and through the darkness of the room he could see sadness hidden behind her pupils.

"What's wrong?"

"…Perhaps you should not come."

Ida's accent thickened slightly when she whispered to him, and she dropped her eyes shamefully. The suggestion caught the Turtle off guard and he creased his brow in concern, grazing the pad of his thumb down her cheek.

"Whatta you mean?"

The first answer he got from her was a short sigh, illustrating her frustration. She stepped out of his embrace and sat on the sill of the window, gazing out stoically. Leonardo's eyes followed her silhouette in the darkened room carefully, his alarm growing.

"Idania. Please. Tell me."

"She is suspicious of you, Leonardo."

Ida moved her elbows to her knees and leaned on them, hiding her face.

"Marika has been asking many questions about you. She believes I have not allowed her to meet you because I am hiding something. I do not trust her."

Approaching her cautiously, Leonardo rested a hand on her shoulder when he neared her side, squeezing it in reassurance. His eyes idly skimmed the room until they found a portrait of the two sisters in a picture frame, hanging on the wall opposite him.

Idania was in the right side, smiling her gorgeous smile with her hay-colored hair and hazel eyes. Marika was on the left. She had dark hair, like the color of chestnut, and her eyes were a piercing ice blue. She was smiling too, but Leonardo knew it was fake. Out of all the things Ida told him about her sister, kindness and sincerity was not in her nature.

"Ida…I'm a ninja. You know that. Marika will never see me unless I let her."

Leonardo knelt down to her level and rubbed her back, sweeping her shoulder-length hair to the side with his other hand so he could see her face. She shot him a sideways glance and straightened up, reaching her warm palm out to touch the side of his face.

"You do not know her, Leonardo. You don't know what she's capable of."

"And she doesn't know what I'm capable of."

Ida held his gaze steadily, and Leonardo could tell she was debating something. He had a feeling he knew what that something was.

"I won't come over…if it makes you uncomfortable."

After he spoke, the Turtle stood up. Ida rose with him and leaned into him weakly, her arms covering her face. Leonardo knew she didn't like to cry in front of him.

"No Leo…you make me safe. You make me happy. Don't go."

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her small frame, pressing his cheek into her temple.

"I won't, Ida. But I need to you to have faith in me. Nothing will happen to us."

Ida pulled away from him just enough to raise her head and kiss him tenderly, her hands traveling up his body to pull him closer, her arms around his neck. Before the kiss became too heated Leonardo pulled away, kissing her cheek. They walked to the window and with a small grunt Leonardo opened it, slipping out into the darkness of the night. Just as he turned to leave Ida stopped him with a touch to his arm, making him pause and look back.

"Be careful. Be safe."

* * *

Okay, that's it. This is the last of the nice-ness. The next chapter will be much worse. I'm not giving anything away...but...be warned. If you wanna walk away feeling good, then don't continue on.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note: **This is hard to write. Just so you know. Hope you guys can understand.

**Chapter's Rating:** PG, for brief language.

* * *

**WARNING: **PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE ON IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE ANGST/HORROR. THIS STORY WILL GET GRAPHIC AND HAS THE POTENTIAL TO DISTURB YOU. PLEASE BE ADVISED.

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE: LEONARDO**_

He had a headache. No, worse. A whole _Body_ache.

It was a struggle to force his eyes open, and when he finally did, a blinding, fluorescent light flooded his eyes. He squeezed them closed tightly, and uttered a mute groan.

His head was pounding; he could hear his heart throbbing loudly in his ears. All of his joints burned from either over or under use, and his legs felt cramped. From the way his head rested sharply to the side, he could tell he was laying on his side, and he could also tell by the lead feeling in his arm, pinned under him, that it was asleep.

The word 'bodyache' was the understatement of the year. It felt almost like a hangover…but he knew he didn't drink. Trying to ignore the aches and pains, he moved his arms to try and stretch.

Slowly, the realization that he hadn't moved his arms, or any part of his body yet, crept over him. Sighing painfully, he tried to pull his arm out from underneath him, and again nothing happened. Feeling slight alarm starting to build in his tight chest, the Turtle yanked at his other arm, his eyelids snapping open when he now discovered he couldn't move either of them. Ignoring the irritating lights, he scanned his surroundings, squinting his eyes as his vision blurred randomly. He was disoriented, and with the way the room seemed to sway back and forth, he had a feeling he was drugged. When his eyes finally adjusted and focused, his body went rigid when he recognized nothing.

He was in a tiny, white room, with a large mirror on the opposite wall.

In a vain effort he pulled again at his arms that were both pulled behind his back, desperate to get loose and off of his side. He felt a sharp jerk on his shoulder sockets when he tried to unbend his legs, and soon the Turtle figured out that whatever was restraining his arms was also connected to his bound legs.

This is bad. Not only was he immobile in what appeared to be shackles, he was in a place that was not recognizable to him.

Fighting off panic that screamed in the pit of his stomach, the Turtle focused on remembering what happened last night, closing his eyes slowly. He went over to Idania's…he came home…spent an hour in the _dojo_ and went to bed.

That was it. No; that _couldn't_ be it.

Racking his brain, he forced fuzzy memories to surface, trying to block the fading effects of the drugs that flowed through his system.

He got a call…right after he went to bed, he got a call from Idania. She needed help, something was wrong. She thought someone was watching her through her window…and then she got cut off after he heard a crash.

She was attacked.

His eyes opened and dread filled his chest. That's right. She was attacked and he asked his brothers to help him find out what happened…but when they got to her apartment…they were—

"Leonardo!"

Ida's desperate and frightened voice came over a loud speaker somewhere in the room, and the focus Leonardo was trying to maintain vanished. The Turtle cried out to her as he rolled to his knees, almost falling onto his face when he realized how weak his body was. Pain sparked in the joints under his kneecaps while his weight pressed forward, and through gritted teeth he steadied his breathing. It was anger, more than the pain, that was straining his breath.

"Do I have your attention now, _freak_?"

The anger coursing through Leonardo's body rose several decimals when he recognized the voice of the second speaker, the rage he was trying to hold at bay now bubbling under the skin that was stretched tightly over his muscles. Booming over the loud speaker, and into the Turtle's pounding head, this husky voice was over-confident, callous, and dangerous. And Japanese.

Son of a **BITCH**.

"Saki…!"

Leonardo almost choked on the venom in his voice. He was surprised he even spoke. Breathing fiercely through his nose to keep his body from trembling, the Turtle focused on keeping control. Feelings flooded him; rage, remorse, fright, worry, confusion…but he didn't let any emotion slip passed his stone-set face. Nothing except those he wanted to show. Raising his head up to look at the mirror, Leonardo glared maliciously.

"What. Have. You done."

Speaking through is teeth, Leonardo struggle to keep up right. His muscles quivered and ached from the drug still flowing through his veins, but his expression and stance never faltered.

"Tell me, freak. Are you lonely?"

Leonardo's demand went ignored, and the patronizing tone he heard over the loud speaker only fueled the fury building under his calm exterior. Gradually, Saki's question sunk into the Turtle's skull, and underneath the mounting rage, a pang of fear tickled his mind.

He _was_ alone. And his brother's whereabouts were unknown. Where are they?

"What have you done with them?"

The Turtle forced his voice to remain calm and emotionless, his eyes set on the mirror in front of him. He mustn't worry…he mustn't fear; fear leads panic and that was the last thing he needed to do. Guilt, however, was starting to seep through his emotions, and with the silence that seemed to be lasting forever, the guilt grew quickly.

"Why should I tell you? I don't answer to freaks."

"Tell me where they are, Saki!"

A throaty and arrogant laugh from The Shedder answered the Turtle.

"If you're so eager to know where they are, ask yourself. They're _your_ responsibility. You're the leader. You should know everything about you clan."

Saki was playing mind games, and the worst part was they were working. Leonardo cringed slightly at distant and terrible thoughts of his brothers being hurt, and he hung his head. He hated mind games.

"Shut up and tell me."

"_You_ tell me: Does the thought of your tortured brothers bother you? Or the fact that it's your fault for them being tortured in the first place?"

The arms held sorely behind his back trembled from anger and weakness, and Leonardo fought to keep control of himself.

Nothing's wrong…they're fine…they _have_ to be fine. If anything's happened to them, if they're hurt— the Turtle stopped himself from imagining the worse, feeling his stomach clench nauseously.

"Let them go, Saki, and let Idania go too…!"

The fear he had been struggling with slipped into his weak demand, and earned him another wicked chuckle from The Shedder.

"**No**. I'm not finished with them yet. Or you. My employer, however, would like to see you."

Confusion was slowly swirling through the mass of fear and anger pounding in Leonardo's head. Employer…? Since when has Saki ever allowed anyone but himself to give orders? Further more, who would be bold enough to hire The Shredder?

Leonardo didn't have time to contemplate these questions, or any other he hadn't thought about; Several foot soldiers silently piled into the small room. With energy he had to concentrate on gathering, the Turtle pulled desperately at his shackles, trying to break them with a feral growl. The fact that none of the ninja's had rushed him hadn't registered, and it wasn't until Leonardo felt the prick of the dart that he realized they were readying a dart gun.

Another sedative, Leonardo assumed, or maybe a depressant. Whatever it was, it was traveling through his bloodstream quickly and burned like hell.

Weakly, his head lolled toward his shoulder, the blood that trickled down from his dart wound switching in and out of focus. It was a fight to keep his body from falling to the floor. His legs trembled violently under him as he struggled to keep in the kneeling position, and with a defeated groan the Turtle crashed to the floor after only ten seconds, his body buzzing with numbness.

The thoughts that passed sporadically through Leonardo's head brought attention to a large cage, approximately six feet tall and three feet wide, that was being wheeled into the room. Being unable to move any of his major body parts, he could only watch as some of the ninja's scooped him up and threw him into the cage. They disconnect the mechanism holding his feet and legs together, but shackled his hands above his head and each foot to a bar on either side. The only things keeping the Turtle upright were his arms, and even though his body was numbed, he could still feel the painful pull on his shoulder joints from his dangling weight.

His pain, however, was not what Leonardo was paying attention to. The thought of Idania and his brothers screamed at him, and he stifled a silent sob. He prayed they were okay. He prayed they were safe.

He prayed they were still alive.

* * *

...This get's worse. Be warned! 


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Author's Note:** Added a little more to this chapter, just cuz the next one will be really long if I didn't. Enjoy. And thanks for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me.

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13, for mild language and descriptive violence.

* * *

**WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ELEMENTS OF HORROR AND ANGST. PLEASE BE ADVISTED.

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

He didn't know how long or how far he had been moving, but he knew exactly when he stopped. The momentum threw the weight of his body forward when the cage rolled to an abrupt halt, making him swing excruciatingly slow back and forth. A part of him wished the cage was still moving – at least it was an excuse for spinning in his head.

Sweat was beaded heavily across his brow, and a drop trickled into his eye to irritate it. He couldn't read the writing across the large, steel doors in front of him, but he could make out a Japanese character above the writing – the mark of the Shredder. The dragon _doji_.

This place was a base of operations for the foot. Wherever he was.

He was so cold. But his insides felt so hot; He was boiling. The drug the Turtle had been injected with still stung under his skin, but he was gradually becoming more alert.

He was now in a large room. A stock room. He must've passed at least three dozen foot soldiers on his way in, and that was when he didn't have to close his eyes to keep the bars of the cage from spinning. The Turtle could feel their eyes on him and smell their aggression; Their trained hatred for him. It made nausea rise over him, but he forced the threatening bile back.

He forced the weakness back.

The cage stopped again, throwing his body into another agonizing sway. He could feel the skin and hidden bones of his wrists grinding painfully against the metal manacles, and prayed when the drug finally did wear off, he could still properly use them. Distantly, the Turtle noticed the ninjas who were escorting his cage moving away, and with a furrowed brow he tried to remember what was going on.

He was a prisoner, he knew that…but where were his brothers? Where was Idania? And what the hell did those foot soldiers drug him with? It made it so he couldn't think about something for more than a few seconds before his thoughts trailed off into nothing. It also made the mildest noise almost ear-splitting.

Somewhere in this giant stock room someone was banging metal on metal, and there was what sounded like an air compressor rumbling and spitting nearby. He could hear people talking all around him, and their voices rattled his aching eardrums. Every sound he heard echoed obnoxiously in the Turtle's skull, and slowly a throbbing headache made its way across his frontal lobe.

"…Wake it. It can't appreciate our efforts if it's drugged."

He knew that voice. It was SO familiar.

The Turtle's attention abruptly shifted to the ninja's hovering around his cage, pulling on his bars. He opened his eyes briefly to try and see just what was happening, surprise quickly widening his opened eyes when he realized the foot soldiers were removing the bars from his cage. His arms were still shackled to the top of the cage, and his feet to the bottom, but the bars were gone. At least, that's what he thought – his vision continued to fluctuate in and out of focus before his eyelids grew too heavy.

Feebly, the Turtle strained to move his limbs, but a fiery sting in the crook of his elbow stopped him. It burned a lot like the first time he was shot with a dart, and forcing his head to loll back, he saw an identical dart embedded in his skin.

Now what?

The agonizing tingle of the drug pumped quickly through his blood vessels, touching every nerve with a burst of pain. This pain, however, ignited an urge to move his body, and with a new strength the Turtle stood up, finally able to support his own weight. With the antidote now flowing through his body, the mild soreness from his previously dead weight on his wrists suddenly exploded in a rush of pain, and for a split second the Turtle regretted the fact that his body, senses, and nerves were alive again.

"Is it ready?"

This was a different voice. He knew right away that this voice belonged to something evil. The voice was close; he could hear heavy breathing that echoed deeply in a mask of steel and hatred. This voice incited anger within the depths of the Turtle…and fear. He hated this voice.

"Saki, tell me where my brothers are!"

His voice was hoarse and his throat sore, but he forced it, opening his burning eyes fast enough to see the looming figure of The Shedder rush at him. An explosion of pain across the Turtle's face followed immediately after, throwing his head violently to the side. Blood gushed from the two places where Saki's wrist-blades connected: Across Leonardo's eyebrow and underneath his eye socket. He could feel the wounds swelling already, and the Turtle was forced to spit as a copper-tasting, crimson liquid filled his mouth.

"Silence, _freak_. Don't presume to order me around."

The pain from his fresh injuries made unconsciousness pull hungrily at Leonardo's senses, but with a deep groan he focused on his strength and ignored the excruciating ache. Hot blood steadily flowed into and passed his left eye, and with a trembling breath the Turtle lifted his head, glaring at his Enemy with his right.

"What do you want…?"

In his full, formal armor The Shedder circled the Turtle, chuckling malevolently under his breath. Leonardo couldn't see very well, but he knew that under his steel mask The Shredder was smirking his arrogant smirk, dissecting him with his black, slanted eyes.

"I want power. I want power to make my enemies suffer. And I have it."

Rage skyrocketed through Leonardo's body, forcing him to speak through a bleeding mouth.

"I swear to you Saki, if you hurt anyone of my brothers, I'll—"

"Do _what_? You're in no position to make threats, _freak_."

In an instant Saki was inches from Leonardo's face, glaring dangerously at the Turtle. Leonardo held his menacing gaze, his breath building slowly into a fierce growl, his bloodied teeth bared. He may be hurt, but he'll be damned if he let's The Shedder intimidate him.

"Where are they?"

Blood deluded with saliva idly dribbled from the corners of Leonardo's mouth as he spoke, and a thick drip of it dangled from his lower lip. He watched the black orbs in Saki's skull follow it down, and The Shredder sneered at it in disgust.

"You'll see your fellow freaks soon enough—"

"Saki-san? Is he awake?"

Spinning on his heels, Saki turned to the new voice behind him, his back to the Turtle. Although Leonardo couldn't see passed The Shredders' broad shoulders, he could recognize the voice. He knew that accent.

"…Idania…?"

Craning his neck up to try and see over his Enemy, Leonardo's eyes went wide as the small, female figure approached him. She stopped shortly in front of him, dressed in a rather feminine pant-suit, and took The Shedder's extend arm. Her dark auburn hair hung elegantly around her pale face, and she exchanged humored glances with Saki.

"Idania? No, foolish creature, I'm not Idania."

"W-Where is she…?"

"She's locked in my office. Away from her precious _Leonardo_."

This was _not_ Idania. He loved Idania; her looks, her way of thinking, her beautiful accent. This accent was ugly to him. This person was a monster.

"Marika..."

Anger and determination quickly lulled any lingering pain his system, and he hissed out at his new Enemy, his right eye narrowed dangerously. The woman, however, merely smiled and chuckled softly, stepping away from Saki's side and closer to the Turtle.

"She told you about me. I knew she would. Am I all you expected, Leonardo?"

The poisonous glare he was giving her didn't seem to bother her in the least.

"She told me enough. You're a hateful woman who's full of spite. I find it fitting that you're associating with filth like Saki!"

Leonardo knew he was yelling, and the attention that was suddenly on him from his outburst only provoked his anger further. Marika stared at him, her contempt already apparent in her ice-colored eyes.

"She told you that, hmm? Perhaps I should let her tell you more."

Stepping back, she gesture shortly to a few soldiers on her right, watching them sprint to her office and slip inside. She shared another wicked smile with The Shredder before the ninjas appeared again, returning to Marika's side with a squirming and hysterical Idania between them. She immediately broke into loud tears when her eyes locked onto Leonardo, and quickly she crumpled to her knees.

The muscles across the Turtle's chest tightened painfully when he heard his Ukrainian lover cry out, his body jerking against his manacles. Briefly his gaze shifted to Saki and Marika, who watched him in delight, and with a shaky breath Leonardo fought off tears that wanted to fall, squeezing his usable eye closed.

"Tell him, Idania. Tell your lover what I've done with his brothers. Tell him what I'm going to do to him."

The sharp click of Marika's heels on the concrete floor echoed faintly in the now quieted stock room as she advanced on her weeping sister. One of her hands snaked out and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, pulling Idania's head up face Leonardo. The Turtle winced when Ida let out a shriek of pain, and his insides clenched with queasiness while he watched her sob violently.

"Tell him! You could tell him all about me before, couldn't you, _курва_! Tell him now!"

For fleeting second, Idania held Leonardo's gaze, her sobs quieting. Her lower lip trembled uncontrollably and after a long pause she broke down again, covering her face. Marika hissed another Ukrainian obscenity out at her weeping sister and let her go, pushing Ida to the floor with her sharp heel. Ida continued to hide her face from everyone, speaking sporadically through her sobs to Leonardo.

"_мені шкода_, Leonardo…I'm s-s-so sorry…"

He couldn't fight the tears anymore. There were too many, and seeing his beloved sobbing and weak on the floor only made it worse. The fresh, salty tears stung his left eye, mixing with drying blood and burning his flesh, and with a stuttered sigh Leonardo dropped his head. The elated chortle that echoed from The Shredder did nothing to the Turtle; he couldn't feel any worse.

"I guess Ida's not feeling herself today, so we'll have to tell you."

Marika gestured to Saki and smiled.

"I am a business woman. An entrepreneur. A museum, although charming, does not bring in a lot of money. So, I needed a new way to cover my expenses."

Another chuckle from The Shredder made her pause.

"After some searching, I sought Saki-san out and proposed a business deal; I let him set up a base here, and I have no more money troubles. He's been working with me ever since, and we've become…partners. Now, my little museum was prospering, I mean it was really starting to get big. But I needed a little something more, something to set it apart…and then it hit me: Mutant Turtles."

A wave of nausea rose up in Leonardo's throat, and with a thick swallow he ignored it, trying desperately not to imagine the worse. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"I heard about you and your brothers from Saki-san, and I couldn't help but fantasize about how unique it would be if I had you in my museum. Do you know how many Mutant Turtles there are, in the world, Leonardo?"

**_NO_**. This _can't_ be real.

"Four. There are only four in the entire world. And not only are these Turtles mutated enough to walk and talk, but they study ninjitsu as well. Do you know how much money people would pay to see you? Do you know how valuable you and your brothers are?"

This is hell. This has to be hell, nothing but hell could be this terrible.

"I found my exhibit, Leonardo, when you found my sister. She brought my most expensive and valuable asset to my front door, and didn't even think twice. So, combining my knowledge with Saki-san's army, we caught you. And now…I have you. And I will do what I wish with you…just like I did with your brothers."

His breathing was quick and uneven from the anguish building inside of him. Leonardo felt sweat seeping from his body and his face was hot. Random, graphic images of his brothers bore their way into his imagination, and his body was shaking uncontrollably.

This isn't real…this isn't real…

"Are you ready to die, _freak_?"

The poisonous voice of The Shedder shocked the Turtle out of his silent sulk. Weakly he raised his head up to glare at his impatient Enemy, but a desperate shriek nearby pulled his head in the other direction. Idania was writhing violently between the clutches of two foot soldiers, trying to pull free.

"NO! Don't you touch him _монстр_! Marika, please! Let him GO!"

From the way her hair kept getting yanked and her arm twisted by the ninja's, Leonardo knew that Idania must be in a great deal of pain. Still she struggled, pleading with her sister for the Turtle's safety and life. This pleading, however, seemed to be irritating her sister more than convincing her; Marika took a dangerous step forward and struck her Idania forcefully.

"т_и_ша! You should be begging for _your_ life, _fool_!"

Marika entangled her manicure fingers into her sister's hair and then jerked roughly, throwing her sister to the floor. Ignoring the loud and agonized sobs that resulted from her abuse, Marika approached Leonardo.

"Take a good look. You'll never see her again."

The Turtle threw his body at his new Enemy and gave a venomously growl, enjoying the fact that, even though he was chained to solid steel, he made her flinch.

"You kill her. I _torture_ you."

It wasn't until Saki was on top of him that Leonardo realized he said something wrong. A solid fist swung out and connected painfully with the Turtle's chin, throwing his head up and back with a trail of blood following. With the amount of blood that was rushing to his lip and mouth, Leonardo assumed his lip was split open, but with stubborn determination he stayed quiet, sharing another hateful glare with The Shredder before Saki turned to Marika.

"Enough talking."

Gesturing to his ninja's, Idania was scooped up and dragged back into Marika's office. She kicked and screamed and fought to get free, and only silenced when her eyes connected with Leonardo's. The flecks of green and yellow in her Ukrainian eyes burned with defeat and shame, and with a last, fraught cry Idania quieted, hiding her face from the world. Leonardo's insides kept twisting with the desire to protect his lover, but the manacles around his body held him tight, stopping any rescue the Turtle may have wanted. Gathering any strength hidden in the folds of his restrained muscles, Leonardo pulled ferociously at all of his shackles, his mouth opening wide to release an animalistic cry. His wrists jerked tightly against the cuffs on them, and when the feeling of fresh, hot blood began to dribble down his arms, the Turtle's struggle slowly stopped.

He could hear all of them laughing at him faintly. If he cared anymore about himself, that would've bothered him. In defeat, Leonardo hung his head, allowing more tears to run briefly down his cheeks.

The cage around him began moving be means of remote control. Leading the way, The Shredder barked out at his students, clearing a path toward what looked to be an elevator. Most of the foot soldiers dispersed randomly in the large stockroom, and only about ten followed along with the cage. Echoes of Idania's cries still floated in Leonardo's head, and the guilt hovering over him fed greedily off it.

"You love her, don't you?"

Beside him, Marika walked casually, her hands held modestly behind her back. She watched him through the corner of her eye, and waited for an answer. Leonardo didn't speak.

"I'm not going to kill her, Leonardo."

A spark of hope lit up the Turtle's nerves, and he turned his head slightly, looking at Marika.

"What…?"

"I would never kill my own sister. What kind of person do you think I am?"

The patronizing tone that tainted her voice made the hope lingering distantly in Leonardo fade quickly, and his uninjured eye narrowed.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"I'm sending her back to Old Country. Away from my family. I can not accept a person who has been tainted by an abomination. Her love for you is blasphemes. My family can not be associated with such…evil."

The hate Leonardo was harboring for this woman ignited and sent his rage into another frenzy. Again he faltered against his shackles, trying to lunge at her. His attempt earned him a wicked smile from Marika.

"She's a slut, Leonardo. A slut who loves a monster."

The breath rushing in and out of the Turtle's bared teeth shook with anger, and he could only watch as she walked ahead of him, taking her place beside Saki's side. Thoughts rolled slowly through Leonardo's mind, and one in particular kept repeating.

Where are his brothers when he needs them the most?


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm just tweeking this chapter. This is the last chapter, folks. No happy ending. Sorry.

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13, for mild gore, adult situations, and brief language.

* * *

**WARNING:** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ELEMENTS OF GORE, HORROR, AND ANGST. PLEASE BE ADVISED. (Oh and...character deaths. But I think you knew that was coming...)

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

The elevator ride was quiet. Leonardo was separated from Marika and The Shredder, and was accompanied by five foot soldiers. None of the ninja's paid any attention to him, and none of them spoke. The only sound, besides the modest hum of the elevator, was the Turtle's ragged breathing, and for some reason that irritated him.

Shame on him for feeling sorry for himself. His self-pity doesn't help his brothers…wherever they are.

Anxiety tingled the tear ducts in Leonardo's eyes, pushing more and more tears out. Where are they? Are they hurt? Are they alive? Are they in pain? A shudder passed through the Turtle's body as the questions ran through his mind, the remorse almost unbearable.

The Shredder was right. He may be a sick, evil bastard…but he was right. Leonardo is responsible for his brothers. He's the Leader of the clan. If they come to harm….it's because of his lack of judgment and guidance. Tears slowly glided down his face, the droplets heavy with guilt.

It's his fault. This is all his fault.

A brief tremor beneath the cage signaled that the elevator had stopped, and soon Leonardo was being wheeled down a short hall. After a right turn, the hall opened up into a large, dome-shaped room with a ceiling decorated with colorful illustrations. Creatures and animals of all kinds were woven together in a foreign and beautiful design, all of the figures leading up to large black letters in the center of the dome. Having only one usable eye, Leonardo had to squint in order to read it.

_Animal Wonders. _

A sound from across the room drew the Turtle's gaze, and over the maze of glass displays he watched darkly. Saki and Marika were gesturing to the wall behind them, laughing and pointing at the tall curtains covering four places in the wall. Each curtain was about ten feet high and twelve across, and each had a different color. From right to left, the colors were purple, orange, red, and blue.

His eyes widened.

This _has_ to be the place where Marika's keeping his brothers. Hope filled Leonardo's empty stomach as he neared the wall of exhibits, seeing as sliver of light peek out from behind one of the curtains. She must be keeping them in separate displays, he thought, she probably hopes they'll perform for her public in their exhibits.

Leonardo's face twisted in disgust; like animals at a zoo.

The cage, which now felt like an extension of Leonardo's body, slowly maneuvered through the delicate and bizarre glass cases that littered the floor of the museum. A two-headed cobra, a lion with all of it's skinned peeled off; the displays were starting to make nausea creep across Leonardo's midsection again.

"Is the suspense killing you, Leonardo?"

The distinct Ukrainian accent of Marika pulled the Turtle's attention back to the curtained wall, his expression growing hateful as she smiled at him. Her ice-blue eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement and with pride she strutted along the huge wall, letting her fingers ripple the large curtains very slightly. A wider ray of light from behind the curtains danced briefly across the floor, and with new hope Leonardo strained for a glimpse of his brothers. If he could see them just once, and know they were okay, he could survive this.

An abrupt stinging sensation across Leonardo's cheek startled him, and quickly his eye darted to the woman before him, her expression one of irritation. The painful tingle of her slap made his eyes water, and with a deep breath the Turtle stifled his rage, glaring at her.

"I want your full attention. Do you understand?"

The hate he felt for her amplified at her condescending tone.

"When my brothers and I escape…I'll make sure to give you all my attention. I'll make your death nice and slow, okay?"

He made sure to mimic her patronizing tone, hoping to anger her further. Instead, Marika grinned cruelly, he eyes flickering back to Saki. They both shared a hideous bout of laughter.

"You must be eager to see them. Please. Allow me to do the honors."

The inflection of her voice made Leonardo's skin prickle. He didn't like how she had said that. His un-bloodied eye followed her carefully over to the side of first curtain, colored a royal purple. Her hands fell to the thick rope, and she paused, her smile huge.

"Gentlemen! For you're viewing pleasure, I give you…Donatello!"

With a long pull, the curtain split down the center, allowing the bright lights behind it to spill across the floor and throughout the exhibit, highlighting the display. Metal wires and piping of all shapes and textures covered the walls and floor of the exhibit, all of it leading to the center piece. On a pedestal made of wires sat Donatello; motionless and in the Thinker's position.

"Is this not exquisite? Does this not capture the very nature of your brother?"

Marika's voice swirled faintly in Leonardo's ear, but his mind had trouble registering it. His eye was too busy staring in horror at the figure before him. The wires that covered the entirety of the display weaved their way up into the place where one of Donatello's legs should've been, and wound around his body to the opposite side, taking the place of one of his arms.

"I know what you must be thinking: Is this the real thing, or just another, second-rate wax replica?"

A quivering in the pit of Leonardo's stomach made bile churn its way up his esophagus slowly, and with almost all of his will power the Turtle forced it back down. Please let this be a replica…

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted a wax sculpture, but even with the finest sculptors out there, I felt it did not do your brother justice. So, I decided to compromise; this piece is both turtle and wax. The outside is wax, perfecting every detail on this wonderful creature…and the inside is your brother, capturing the soul of this piece. What do you think, Leonardo?"

The gag reflex was almost involuntary at this point, and the Turtle felt and heard the sound of vomit splattering across his chest and floor before he tasted the bile. The sting of his stomach acids against his skin and in his mouth only fueled the sobs shaking his body, and with heavy breaths Leonardo shook his head vigorously. This _isn't_ real. This **_isn't_** real.

"Aw…already had enough? You haven't even seen you're other brothers yet."

Marika's disdainful voice mocked him, and he could hear her moving to the next exhibit, behind the orange curtain. The sound of fabric swishing together followed soon after, and when he saw lights wash over the floor in front of him, the Turtle turned his head, unable to look.

"Leonardo, LOOK! You were so eager to see your brothers, before, now look!"

Her voice cut through his insides like a sharp knife, and by sheer will power Leonardo managed a glance, his eyes immediately assaulted by the new display.

"I call this one Michaelagelo. Modeled after Da Vinci's Michelagelo. Is it not beautiful?"

With his jaw hanging loosely and his expression one of complete horror, Leonardo stared at the exhibit before him, his body completely rigid. He couldn't recognize his brother, anymore. What stood in front of him, looking grotesquely peaceful in the pose of Da Vinci's famous statue, was Michelagelo.

_**Skinless. **_

With a gut retching cry Leonardo emptied his stomach again, spewing a mixture of vomit, disbelief, and horror all over the floor. Tears rushed his eyes and rolled like lead weights down his face. His exhausted body trembled violently and his legs gave out, making his bodyweight catch painfully on his bound wrists, tearing open healing wounds.

"I knew you'd like this one. It's so detailed…I felt it needed to be done. You and your brothers are so toned and your muscles to well defined…it would be a crime not to show just how muscular you are. People can see this, and appreciated forever how well you and your brother's were, health wise."

Marika's voice only added to the swirling agony of heartache and nausea twisting his insides, her voice sugar-sweet and full of mockery. Weakly he dangled from his restraints, sobbing and seething, the images and memories of his brothers consuming his mind. Distantly, he heard The Shredder speak.

"…I think he likes it, Marika. And I'm sure he'll like the next one."

Raphael. Oh God…please be alive. Please be the one who got away. Leonardo struggled to right himself, sniffling uncontrollably as sobs still continued to ratter his insides. Raphael was always so invincible…please let him live…

"Are you ready, Leonardo? Do I have your attention again?"

"**NO**! NO **MORE**!"

The last of the Turtle's energy was put into his feral scream, his body thrashing furiously in his restraints. He was bleeding, bruised, drugged, crying, and covering in his own vomit, but he wouldn't go easy. The entire floor seemed to shake with his rebellion, his shackles clattering noisily, but unfortunately his efforts did nothing but tire him. After his energy slipped quickly from his body, Leonardo collapsed again, his angry cries now replaced by Saki's malicious laughter.

"Poor freak! Your tantrum does nothing but provoke my humor!"

His body now swaying idly back and forth from his dangling weight, the Turtle wept, ignoring his Enemy. He dared not look at his last brother, fearing the possibilities of what he could see. This only made Marika's patience shorten and she snapped her fingers at the nearest ninjas, ordering them to lift his head. Leonardo did not struggle, his blank stare falling on the last exhibit hidden by a rich, crimson-colored curtain:

Raphael.

He was in dramatic pose. He arms were held stiffly in one of his tell-tale ninjitsu postures, his muscles bulging. His skin still held an earthy, green tint to it, and his mask was tied neatly across his face, the ends swept to one of his shoulders. His youthful, Turtlesque face was frozen in the expression of pure rage, his teeth bared and brow crinkled. For a moment Leonardo thought maybe his brother was alive, and just standing inhumanly still. Until he saw his eyes.

Lifeless, and glassy. They were fake, dead eyes.

"Now, this one was hard. I originally wanted to cast him in wax too, but he was such a difficult subject! He spit, swore, fought…you name it, he did it. He was a naughty little body."

She shot Leonardo a wicked gaze.

"Such emotion…such raw animalistic energy…I felt it would do him justice to have him stuffed. But promise you, Leonardo: He was done by the finest taxidermist in the world. It cost me much money…but it was worth every penny. Wouldn't you agree?"

If he had the energy, or any other fluids left in his stomach, Leonardo would've vomited again. Instead he whimpered loudly, closing his eye and weeping between small gags that tried to make his stomach jettison more bile.

He lost them. He lost everyone one of his brothers…and there was nothing he could do about it. He had just been given a formal tour of his brothers…mutilated. All because of his naivety. His lack of judgment. Leonardo stifled a sob, his body entirely limp, and let one stray thought pass through his head.

There is no hell. _This_ is hell. And it's his fault.

The click of Marika's high heels against the marble floor pulled slightly at the Turtle's attention, and feebly he lolled his head to the side, his face wet with tears and blood. She swatted away invisible fumes of vomit, stepping over his puddle of sorrow and leaning in. Her body smelled of a perfume designed to make men weak at the knees, but all it did to Leonardo was induce another fit of gagging.

She chuckled.

"Now that you see my prized exhibit, you've probably realized it's missing one thing. **You**. Because you were such a good boy to my dear sister…I'm going to give you a choice."

Saki's approach was noisy; his cape dragged behind him and his metal armor sighed with every movement of his arms. Leonardo's trembling amplified when his Enemies surrounded him.

"So freak. How would you like to die?"

_**FINIS**_


	5. EPILOGUE

**Author's Note:** An added bonus I decided to give you guys. Cuz I'm feelin' sadistic, LOL. And it'll wrap up a loose end, I guess.

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13, for brief and vivid gore.

* * *

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ANGSTY MATERIAL. IF YOU LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS, DON'T READ THIS.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

With a gasp he bolted upright, clutching his heaving chest with a trembling hand. His eyes nervously darted around the room, full of fear, the images from moments ago still fresh and frightening. Instinctively he reached across the bed for his staff, the feel of the solid wood under his fingers bringing mild comfort – at least he could defend himself if need be. Silently, his well-trained senses took in his surroundings, his panic from moments before now fading.

He was in his bedroom. He had been dreaming. And it was, with an idle glance toward the clock on his bedside, well after midnight. Out of habit he took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of his bedroom, his nose briefly detecting a peculiar smell which he quickly dismissed as inimportant. What had woken him at such an hour?

Distantly, figures danced across his memory, waking the worry that had momentarily ebbed, and his eyes widened in recognition.

His sons. In _pain_.

Uneasiness creased Splinters' aged brow, his eyes squeezing closed to suppress the images. Weakly he raised a bony hand up to pinch the narrow bridge of his nose, hoping that these dreams had no deeper meaning.

It had been three days now. Three days since had last seen any of his sons. A part of him knew that they were adults now, and that they had no obligation to stay in the den…but the other part of him knew better. It felt the absence of the deep connection he shared with his sons, and that frightened him.

Something felt wrong.

Worry was swelling in Splinters' chest, and it tightened uncomfortably. He couldn't breath. With a grunt and the assistance of his staff, the old Rat righted himself and padded toward his door, his hand still on his head.

He must do something. If he doesn't hear from his sons soon, then he must go out and find them.

All of the moisture in his mouth seemed to vanish, and with a thick swallow Splinter opened his bedroom door, and walked down the hall into his empty den.

A cup of tea will calm his nerves. It will steady his breathing. It will clear his mind. Perhaps nothing is wrong, and it's just an old fool's mind playing tricks.

The sound of his staff connecting with linoleum echoed softly in the kitchen as Splinter made his way toward the cupboard, pulling out a kettle and a box of tea leaves. Filling the pot with water and placing it on the burner of the stove, the aged Rat moved to sink, plucking up a clean cup from the dish rack.

As he moved about the small kitchen, Splinters' thoughts still lingered on the absence of his sons. Again, his concern swelled, but the logic inside of him spoke up. He has trained them well. They are true ninja. Three nights away from the safety of the den is not going to kill them.

Across from him his tea water bubbled noisily, and with a steady hand he poured the steaming water into his cup and over the tea leave he had placed in it. Before he went to drink, he inhaled the aroma deeply, grimacing when his nose caught that foreign smell again. This time strong, and closer.

It smelled like blood.

Alarm spreading through his frail body, Splinter cradled his teacup and crept slowly through the kitchen, searching for the source. It wasn't in the cupboards, or in the fridge…not the sink…

The Rat's nose led him over to the darkened part of the den, where the television and couch were situated. Narrowing his old eyes, Splinter stepped out of the kitchen area and into the den, flicking on the lights.

His teacup crashed to the floor.

Not only was the scent of blood over-powering, but his eyes were assaulted. Strung across his den, was an animal skin, dripping with blood.

Panic was the first emotion to ignite in the aged Rat, his eyes wide and pupils' pin-points. With several decades of ninjitsu guiding him, Splinter darted through his den, checking for the persons responsible for this. Although old and an upright rodent, his mammalian feet carried him silently and swiftly about, his body ready to react. Faintly, Splinter could smell the stench of Shredder in the air, along with the sweat aroma of the foot, their hate and energy lingering in the air. They, however, we long gone.

After establishing there was no danger in his home, Splinter allowed a moment for him to relax, his body shuddering from the sudden panic that had taken him. The smell of blood was almost dizzying, and although it was over-powering, the old Rat now noticed a familiar scent mingling with the stench of blood.

The scent of his sons.

Feeling a pang of hope, Splinter inhaled deeply and followed the smell, trying to find its' source. The scent led him back to the animal skin.

The visual was still offensive. Crinkling his nose, Splinter edged closer to the skin, his eyes taken in all the detail he could.

He soon realized that the skin wasn't animal. In the dim lighting, it was hairless and thin. Almost…humanoid. It also had a green hue, beneath the sheen of dying blood, and was charred throughout the center.

Oh **_NO._**

Dangling from strings in front of him, and apparently still very fresh, was the skin of one of his sons. And on this skin, burned into it, were two words.

"_**I WIN**_."

_**FINIS

* * *

**_

I dunno if an epilogue was a good idea...but hey, lemme know. If this comes across as just cheesy, I'm sorry. ; It's late. 


End file.
